fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Aadyha Shafiq
Aadyha Shafiq History Aadyha was a complete and utter accident, although no one quite has the heart to say it to her face she's perfectly aware of the fact. Aadyha was born to Jayesh and Anika Shafiq of the original pureblood family on the 18th of march 2022, the youngest of four with an older sister three years above her. Aadyha was never planned, a surprise baby that would forever be the last resort to inherit the kingdom. Aadyha was a spoilt child, but being the baby of the family she could do no wrong. With three older siblings even despite her parents best efforts she was always last and she always would be. The truth was, her parents just didn't quite know how to raise yet another child. They were sure they were passed that stage after Saanvi's birth. Aadhya could never say she wasn't loved, it wasn't her parents way. They always went out of their way to make her feel safe and loved, allowing her to blossom in a safe environment. The problem was, Aadyha didn't care for the safe environment. She found the whole thing of being a part of the Shafiq family to be a bore. She never even attempted to live up to the expectations of her parents, she had no interest in it. As far as she was concerned, what was the point? She wasn't the heir. As a child it was little things. Refusing to play with the other kids of respectable people, when she was forced to the other kids would usually end up crying to their parents because she'd done something horrid like cutting off the pony tail of the ambassador's daughter, or causing a snake to appear in the play room (quite a feat for a eight year old) almost biting the poor boy that had been sent in to play whilst her father negotiated a deal (Her first sign of magic, a fact that did end up resulting in a congratulations after a stern talking to) So by the time her acceptance to mahoutokoro came, her parents were almost relieved. They figured that by sending her to school she'd learn to interact better with others. It was a naive hope really. In fact, it really just made her worse. Trouble seemed to follow her everywhere, or at least that's what her parents thought. They still couldn't believe that their daughter went out of her way to look for trouble. Which was what was really happening, bored of the silver spoon lifestyle she went out of her way to find something, anything that resembled excitement. She would hang around with less than stellar characters, date people that her parents would never dream of letting her near. She would break the rules to such an extent it was only the Shafiq name that kept her in the school. But not even the Shafiq name could protect her after what she did in her fourth year. No, nothing can protect you at mahoutokoro once your robes turn white. All the money in the world couldn't have saved her from her expulsion from mahoutokoro. And nothing in the world could ever remove to looks of disgust that were forever ingrained in her mind. Even to this day, she still hasn't quite told anyone the truth about what she did that was so bad she broke the japanese wizards code. Her expulsion from Mahoutokoro was just one of the reasons that resulted in the Shafiq's migration to England. The main one being due to the family business, but even the move didn't quieten her down. Honestly, her family are mainly just surprised she might make it to graduation at Hogwart. Personality Aadyha is a troubled kid who really doesn't handle boredom well. She's the stereotypical wild child and has no intentions to settle down any time soon. As far as she is concerned, the rules don't apply to her. She doesn't care for them. She'll bend them until she breaks them and even then she'll push harder. Some might say it's a cry for attention (which it is) she'd say it's a relief from the boredom (which it's not). Aadyha is a thrill seeker. The bigger the risk the bigger the thrill. But strangely enough, she won't let others partake in the risk unless they're absolutely certain. And if they get in trouble, she will 100% take the blame for anything that happened. Even if it might mean her expulsion. Or worse. Being a part of the sacred 28 families was difficult for the girl, she didn't really know how to handle it all. She never quite understood how she was meant to interact with others like her. She doesn't quite understand when she's hurt other people's feelings but she's very good at getting people to listen to her and is considered to be naturally charismatic. A born leader (or ringleader if you ask the staff at her last school). Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP